Slade Wilson (Prime Earth)
Mercenary Work After the termination of Team 7, Slade began to operate under the Deathstroke identity as a mercenary for hire. He took his son, Grant on on of his missions, considering him not only his son, but also a business partner, and the only person he could trust. During the mission, their refuge was infiltrated and they were attacked. Grant was shot, and as Slade looked back at his son, a bullet penetrated his right eye, blinding it. Suicide Squad After Victor Sage gained control over Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad, Slade was recruited as a new member, in exchange for money. Shade At one point, Slade was hired to kill Richard Swift, a.k.a. the "Shade". Slade sliced off Richard's hands, slit open his chest, and finally, decapitated him, although it turned out that Shade had sensed Deathstroke's presence long before he made his move, and had created his own shadow construct dupe, which Deathstroke had then dismembered. Batman Slade tried to kill Batman when he was affected by a drug that eliminates fear of death. Deathstroke yanked Batman out through the windshield and throws him from the Batplane down toward the ground below. Speeding toward the trees of Harmon Island, Batman launched a grapple to grab onto a nearby branch, and break his fall. He apparently was not hired to do this, but decided of his own volition. Slade encountered Batman once more during the Gods of War storyline, when he went to Gotham, looking for his son. He engaged in a fight with the Dark Knight, that ultimately ended in a stalemate. Red Hood and the Outlaws At some point Slade learned of a bounty placed on Red Hood and the Outlaws. He described the assignment as something he would be more than willing to do for free. Although Slade was seen throwing knives at the photos of Red Hood, Starfire, and Arsenal, it seems he never attempted to collect the bounty. Gods of War Slade went to Russia to fulfill a contract against a man named "Possum", which turned out to be a set-up. Slade becomes badly injured from Possums backup. Bleeding heavily, Slade tries to remember the name of the man he's to see; an older man called I-Ching. He finds his way to the place, and collapses. Slade wakes, healed by the man, and senses something has changed in him. He soon realizes that, somehow, I-Ching has made him young again. Slade begins searching around, and finds the hologram of a masked swordsman. A voice from behind him explains that this man is just a hologram of Deathstroke's next target, Odysseus. The man introduces himself as Red Fury. Slade later finds out that Odysseus is his resurrected father, and scientists had used Slade's son, Jericho, to do this. After being led by Harley Quinn to the likely location of his children Rose and Jericho. They have been taken to Gotham International Airport, where their grandfather Odysseus and the League of Assassins deliberate on whether they should kill Rose. Jericho becomes agitated, warning them away from his sister. To force Odysseus' hand, he begins attacking his own body from the inside, knowing that if he dies, Odysseus' plan is ruined. Under pressure, Odysseus puts his own mask on Jericho and absorbs the remains of his psychic power before he can die. Deathstroke and Harley soon intervene and rescue his children. Banishing the fact that he is fighting his father from his mind, Slade attacks him as an enemy. When Odysseus knocks off Slade's helmet, he doesn't recognize him as his son, thanks to the de-aging he underwent. Therefore he assumes that this must be an impostor. Slade assures him that he is the real deal, skewering his father on a protruding piece of scrap metal, killing him. Godkiller Slade is eventually approached by the Olympian craftsman god, Hephaestus, for a job unlike any other job he has ever done; to assassinate a god. Slade accepts the offer and is armed with a magical sword, called the Godkiller. Armed by Hephaestus, Slade sets out to kill a god, the titan, Lapetus. Robin Deathstroke encountered Damian Wayne, a.k.a Robin, when he was sent after Maya Ducard. Damian intervened when Slade attacked Maya, and the two engaged in a fight. Robin led Slade into a tomb, where he was caught off guard by the traps, allowing Damian to get distance. After Deathstroke managed to escape, Damian then payed him off. Sinestro Corps Because of his ability to instill great fear in others, at some point Slade was chosen as a suitable candidate to wield a Yellow Lantern Ring, and was temporarily recruited into the Sinestro Corps. Green Arrow Sometime in the past Slade had an encounter with Oliver Queen, a.k.a the Green Arrow. This was revealed when Oliver was thinking of people who would want him dead, and thought of Slade as one of them. Slade encountered Oliver once more when he was hired to find Doctor Miracle, a man who's blood could heal anything. Slade ran into Oliver when he arrived in Africa to retrieve Doctor Miracle, where Oliver was attempting to do the same. The two engaged in a fight that Slade ultimately won. He then impaled Oliver with his sword, seemingly killing him, although Oliver survived due to Slade being unaware that the blade had some of Doctor Miracle's blood on it. League of Assassins With his daughter, Rose, on the urge of death, Slade is made an offer by Ra's al Ghul. Ra's tells Slade that if he swears his allegiance to the League of Assassins, he will heal his daughter. Slade reluctantly agrees to the terms, only to find out Ra's had tricked him, forcing Rose, along with Slade's son Jericho, to also swear their allegiance to the League. Deathstroke: Rebirth The Professional | Powers = * : Slade volunteered for an experimental procedure that enhanced his physical conditioning and mind, effectively making him the world's greatest soldier. ** : Deathstroke possesses a greatly accelerated healing rate, being able to regenerate massive tissue damages rapidly. *** : Deathstroke's healing factor also supplies him with a nearly-ageless lifespan. *** : Deathstroke's regenerative healing provides him with a enhanced immunity to toxins. When exposed to a dangerous paralyzation toxin, it only weakened Slade from superhuman levels, to normal human levels, rather than instantly paralyze him. ** : Due to the hormonal experiments Slade had undergone, his mental capacity has been greatly enhanced. ** : Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. ** : Deathstroke is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. He was even able to withstand hits from the vastly strong Wonder Woman. ** : Deathstroke possesses reflexes far superior to a normal human. He is able to easily dodge point-blank gunfire, and catch a dagger thrown at him from behind, without looking. ** : Deathstroke's senses are far more heightened than those of a normal human. ** : Deathstroke is capable of moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. ** : Deathstroke can exert himself for hours, while wearing a heavy body armor, without tiring easily. ** : Deathstroke's natural strength has been augmented to superhuman levels. He is strong enough to easily snap a sword in half, and rip an airplane door off with one hand. | Abilities = * : Deathstroke is very agile and is capable of performing skillful acrobatics in combat. * : Deathstroke is proficient with many different kinds of explosives. From small entry explosives to grenades and even high powered military grade firepower. * * : Deathstroke was able to easily escape high tech meta-human hand cuffs with only a paperclip. * : Deathstroke is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. Not only is he a highly skilled marksman, but he is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns and even makeshift firearms. * : Deathstroke is skilled in the use of multiple gadgets. He was even able to quickly create and activate an impromptu EMP. * : Deathstroke is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. His fighting skill has allowed him to fight on par with Batman himself, who he claims he should be able to defeat in three moves tops. After his his enhancments, Slade was able to perceive an enemy's movement before they were able to land a hit. ** : Deathstroke is highly skilled in stick-based martial arts. He is capable of skillfully wielding two eskrima sticks, or a single bo staff in combat. He has also shown skill with nunchucks. ** : Deathstroke is capable of skillfully wielding two eskrima sticks in combat. * : Deathstroke hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. * : As a deadly assassin, Slade is able to instill great fear into others. His ability to do this was so great, he was considered a worthy member of the Sinestro Corps. * : Deathstroke has been shown to be a capable leader, as shown during his time in the Suicide Squad. * : A soldier in the US Army. Deathstroke has fought for the special ops section of the military in places like Bosnia, North Korea, Southeast Asia and Russia. * : Deathstroke is a master of stealth and is able to silently assassinate people without making a sound. * : Deathstroke is a highly skilled swordsman. One of his favorite personal weapons is a large broadsword. * : A section of Deathstroke's brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch Deathstroke unaware. He has been described as a tactical genius. * : Deathstroke is highly skilled in knife throwing, as he has displayed on multiple occasions. Slade's aim is so great, he was able to slice a fly in half by throwing a paper clip. * : Deathstroke is highly skilled in the use of many different types of weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Ikon Suit': Deathstroke wears a suit of armor called the "Ikon Suit" that when attacked, hardens up specific areas of the suit to protect the wearer from impacts such as bullets and blunt trauma. * Promethium Armor * Nth Metal Armor: Deathstroke is shown to have armor made from composite Nth metal which further enhances his physical abilities and is stronger than titanium. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Dual Katanas' *'Various Firearms': Slade has used a variety of different firearms in combat, including pistols, assault rifles, and sniper riles. *'Knives': Slade has used a variety of different knives in combat, including combat knives, daggers, and throwing knives. *'Nunchucks' * Deathstroke's Energy Lance: Deathstroke has carried a staff capable of shooting blasts of energy and splitting into two escrima sticks. ** * Promethium Sword *'The God Killer': A mystical sword forged by the Olympian God of craftsmanship, Hephaestus. It can take on many forms; morphing into a spear, two smaller blades or a mass of coils and discharge magical shock-waves with enough force to stun Amazons or knock over Kryptonians. Deathstroke used the sword to kill the Titan Lapetus, and to keep up in fights with Superman and Wonder Woman. He gave it back to Hephaestus after having dealt with the former, as per the late Apollo's contract. * Yellow Power Ring | Notes = * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, first appearing in New Teen Titans Vol 1. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Kyle Higgins and Joe Bennett's New 52 Deathstroke series. | Trivia = * Slade Wilson is also known as the Terminator. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Eye Category:Team 7 members Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters